Move Along
by soccerfreak6
Summary: Not your average 'Percy goes to school' story! Please read! Dedicated to Starly910. Previously called 'Can You Keep a Secret'
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to Starly910. Thanks for the idea! This is for you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. **

**This is all in Percy's PoV.**

Chapter 1

School. That's all I can think about right now.

It doesn't seem legit that just last week I pretty much led and fought in a war and now I have to go to school.

Tomorrow, I was starting my second **(correct me if I'm wrong)** consecutive school year at Goode High, which I hope I don't have the pleasure of blowing up a _second_ time.

I was currently shopping for a backpack with my mom and Paul.

Paul insisted that he knew exactly what the style was these days. I told him that I didn't think 'style' included backpacks, but he was just too bent on getting me one to listen to me.

I was being dragged around to various stores when all I felt like doing was finding the nearest couch and taking a nice catnap, but my parents had a different idea.

"Paul! This one is fine!" I said holding up a black JanSport.

Paul shook his head. "No, no. Everyone has that bag. You need to be more unique."

I groaned. I absolutely despise shopping, even if it is only for a simple book bag.

My mom ran over to a rack of backpacks and pulled one out from under a huge pile. "This... Is... Perfect!" She squealed.

I put my hands up in defense. "No. Oh no! I am not wearing a dolphin on my back to school everyday!"

She pouted. "But it's perfect for you! You'd look so cute!"

"Mom, for your information, 'cute' is not really what a sixteen-year-old guy wants to look like, but no offense." I said, trying to convince her that wearing a dolphin backpack to school would be social suicide. "If you really want me to get a semi-sea-related book bag, I'll get this one." I held out a plain sea green bag to my mom and Paul to inspect.

"Eh," Paul said. "You could probably find better, but if you insist..."

"Yes! Now let's go!" I was now dragging them to the cash register. They paid and we left the store.

Thankfully, it wasn't a long drive back to our apartment because I was _starving_.

It was about dinnertime so as soon as we arrived, Mom started to make dinner. She said it was a surprise so I wasn't aloud to help, which was fine by me.

I crashed on the couch and turned on the TV. Nothing good was on so I just left it on the news.

I drifted in and out of sleep until Mom called me and Paul to eat. It was a good thing, too. If she had left me any longer without food, I probably would've devoured the remote.

After an outstanding dinner, my mom went back into the kitchen and came out with a platter.

"This is to celebrate your third straight year at the same school!" Mom cheered gesturing to the blue cake in her her hands.

"I didn't think school deserved celebrating, but if I get to eat a cake..." I said.

My parents chuckled as I dug in.

After we finished cleaning up the dishes, I went into my room to get ready for bed. It was kind of early, but I didn't care.

I haphazardly threw my blankets on my bed. I put on my favorite pair of sweats and got in bed shirtless. Then I just laid in bed, dreading nightmares. Ever since the war, I've been experiencing bad dreams about all of the insane (and sad) things that went down.

After what felt like hours, I finally fell into a deep sleep. Luckily, no nightmares came and I had my first peaceful sleep in a very long time.

* * *

I rolled over in my bed.

What was that obnoxious ringing noise? Oh, right. It was my alarm clock. I had school today. Joy.

I slapped the snooze button, hoping for a few extra minutes (which is code for hours, or maybe even _days_) of sleep.

Just then, my mom burst through the door.

"Oh no you don't, Mister." She scolded.

"Mom!" I protested. "Just a few more minutes?"

"No," she said.

I didn't argue. Instead, I grumbled my way out of bed, threw on some clothes, and ran a hand through my hair. Done.

I walked out into the kitchen, to the table and plopped down on a chair for breakfast. My mom was already there cooking me blue pancakes. Paul had ran out before I came out of my room.

She glanced at me, put her hands on her hips, and shook her head. "Nope. You're not going to go to school looking like that."

I groaned and went back in my room to brush my hair. Yuck.

I came out a minute later and ate my pancakes slowly.

Mom clapped her hands. "You better hurry up if you're going to drive to school with Paul!"

Although I had turned sixteen a week ago, I still didn't have a car. I begged my mom to let me keep the Vespa I'd gotten during the war, but she Passed up the idea, then she started asking me a whole bunch of questions and lecturing me on the consequences of stealing.

"Alright, alright. I'm going," I said shoveling the rest of the pancakes into my mouth.

"Paul's bringing the car around front so if I were you I'd get down there."

I raced to get all my things together and in my backpack. I checked my pocket for my pen. You know, my highly dangerous, three-foot long, celestial bronze sword that I use to kill monsters with? Yeah, that's the one.

Of course it was there because it always returns to my pocket. Pretty sick, right?

I flung my bag over my shoulder and flew out the door (not literally, of course).

I walked out of the apartment complex into the brisk morning air just as Paul's Prius was pulling up.

I hopped in the shotgun seat and we sped away towards my impending doom (also known as school).

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite, and review! Thanks! **

**Also, Starly910, off you have anything that you want me to change, have any suggestions, or if there's anything you like, please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This story should pick up soon so bear with me. **

**Martha: Rachel went to Clairon Lady's Academy, remember?**

** Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I made my way to my first hour class, which just happened to be chemistry. I had gotten my schedule by mail two weeks ago. This is because school had actually started then, but with me being involved in the war, I haven't been able to attend.

That pretty much sucked. One reason is that I literally had piles of make-up work that I didn't do and don't ever plan on doing. Two, I missed the whole 'making friends' phase (that didn't bother me too much because I had a pretty cool group of friends from last year, but still). And three, I missed the swim team tryouts.

The only good thing is that I got to miss a whole lot of school. Then again, I was missing it for a war and that wasn't necessarily a plus side.

I was a little bit late coming to class because I had basically ran around the entire school trying to find the room. Once, I accidentally opened the door to a health class. Lets just say that I am now mentally scarred for the rest of my life.

Finally, I opened the door to the correct classroom and walked inside.

As expected, everyone's eyes turned towards me.

The teacher, Mr. Tomes, looked up from what he was working on at his desk. "May I help you?"

"Um, yeah. I'm supposed to be in this class?" I said it more like a question, hoping that I had come to the right room. It'd be really embarrassing if I hadn't.

"Last name?" He asked. He had short brown hair and brown eyes and looked fairly young, but his voice just made me want to take a nap-it was like he was reading from a Teleprompter it was so boring.

"Jackson," I told him.

He read over what I presumed was a class roster. "Ah, yes. Find an empty seat."

I did as he said and the lesson began.

An hour of boring, sciency, monotone-ness later, the bell rang. It was an annoying, shrill tone that seemed to go on forever. _We get the point,_ I wanted to tell it.

I grabbed my bag and I ran for the English classroom, wanting nothing more than to rid my mind of balancing chemical equations.

English is probably going to be my least favorite class of all because it's, well, English.

I had no friends whatsoever in this class so I was really disappointed that I couldn't copy work from anyone.

The teacher, Mrs. Ladd reminded me of an oompa-loompa. She was really tan, really short, and wore a crazy amount of makeup. She had gray hair and blue eyes that said '_I may seem really sweet right now, but once the tardy bell rings, I'll be sure to pile on the homework faster than you can say "psycho._"'

When I told her I was supposed to be in the class, she stood me up in front of everyone and told them my name was Percival Yacksire. I corrected her, but she ignored me. She seemed extremely hard of hearing.

I sat down in an empty chair in the back and tried to become invisible. It didn't work.

The rest of the class period, she purposefully called me out every chance she got. Why shouldn't you be like the character in the book? You'll miss two weeks of school like young Percival over there. Why should you have read over the summer? You surely wouldn't want to miss two weeks of school like Mr. Yacksire, now would you?

Finally, the bell sounded. I just had time to hear Mrs. Ladd mispronounce my name one more time before I was flying down the hall to the gym.

My gym teacher's name was Coach Dodds **(that is, like, legit my gym teachers name)**. He was a tall man with thinning gray hair, but he looked to be in his forty's. He wasn't very athletic looking and he had a weird tan-line around his eyes like he wore sunglasses all the time.

I knew as soon as I laid eyes on him, that he had no relation whatsoever to the fury I had a run in with in sixth grade (I also called Nico and checked up with him when I got my schedule).

Since I had no gym clothes, I had to borrow 'rentals' until I could get my own.

After dressing out, I headed into the gym to find everyone already seated on the bleachers. I looked around for a familiar face.

Finally, I spotted Muk. Well, his name really isn't Muk; it's David Keenan Watkins IV, but he likes to be called Muk (don't ask). He had buzzed blonde hair and light blue eyes. He had the build of a swimmer, which wasn't surprising seeing as he was probably on the swim team again this year.

"Hey, Muk!" I called.

He glanced up and a grin spread onto his face. "Dude! Percy! You're alive! This means I won!"

I sat down next to him. "Won what?"

"A bet. Aubrianna, Gage, Kat, Jax and I all bet on if you were alive or not," he said with a smirk.

"I really need new friends," I told him. We shared a laugh.

Then, Coach Dodds walked to the front of the bleachers and announced in an eardrum-shattering voice that we were walking the trail.

You see, there's a half-mile trail snaking around the building. I would've been kind of embarrassed to run around in front of midday traffic with oversized gym clothes on if it hadn't been for ginormous bushes obscuring us from view.

Instead of walking like everyone else, Muk and I started to jog.

About halfway around the trail, I heard a rustling, then a thump, and finally an 'ouch' from the bushes. I told Muk to go ahead and keep running.

I didn't want any mortals getting hurt if this was a monster, so I decided to check it out. I took a step forward, but as soon as my foot touched the ground, a giant black figured jumped from the bushes and landed right on top of me.

* * *

**Thanks! Please Favorite, follow, and most importantly REVIEW(especially if you have any suggestions)!**

**Please check out my other stories as well (_What's Going On?, Finding Out, and Just Go With It_)!**

**Thanks again! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So I posted this WAY before I was planning to! Yay!**

**Also, thanks to the person that told me it was his SECOND year, not third!**

**Please keep reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing and thanks to all who did! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

My body was being crushed by a ginormous black mass that had jumped from the bushes. My rib cage probably would've caved in if it hadn't been for the Curse of Achilles. Just as soon as it jumped on me though, it rolled off and got up on huge black paws, claws glinting in the sun. Hellhound.

I grabbed my ballpoint pen from my pocket and uncapped it. When the cap is missing, my pen also doubles as Anaklusmos, or Riptide, a deadly, three-foot-long, celestial bronze sword.

I got in a fighting stance and was ready to strike, when a voice called out.

"Hey, dude, chill!" It said.

I faltered and inspected the monster more closely trying to see if the huge hound had spoke itself or if the voice had emanated from somewhere else. The dog didn't seem to want to attack me; in fact, it was whimpering. Then I noticed a little silver disk just under its chin, imprinted with a smiley face and crossbones. I straightened up and lowered my sword.

"Mrs. O'Leary?" I asked.

Mrs. O'Leary romped around playfully and wagged her tail, knocking over a few trees.

"Jeez, calm down!" The voice said again. It was coming from atop the ginormous mutt.

I strained to see who would be riding her. I vaguely made out the shape of a teenage boy. He was so hard to see because his clothes and hair blended in very well with the pitch black fur of Mrs. O'Leary.

"Hey Death Breath," I called up to the boy.

He looked at me quizzically. "Percy? What are you doing here?"

"Um, this is my school," I told him.

Nico groaned and glared at Mrs. O'Leary. Nico's glares were definitely getting pretty scary because of the whole goth ensemble, but they still didn't phase me; whenever I tried to take him seriously, all I could think of was the hyper little kid we picked up in Maine.

"I said pizza!" He yelled at Mrs. O'Leary. "I was hoping you'd get it right the first time or at least the second one!"

I glanced at the trail behind me, wondering if anyone would overhear, but the red mulch was untouched, I couldn't hear the eardrum-shattering voice of Coach Dodds, and no one was anywhere in sight.

I turned back to Nico. "What's going on, man?"

"Well, I wanted to get pizza, but Mrs. O'Leary seems hard of hearing," he said. "I say pizza; she brings me to the Leaning Tower of Pisa. I say pizza again; she takes me to Percy! Your name doesn't even sound like pizza!"

I chuckled. "Why don't you just shadow travel?"

"I'd love to shadow travel, but _somebody_ grounded me from it for a whole entire month!" He said, looking pointedly at the ground.

"What about hailing a cab?" I asked quickly, hoping to start jogging again before the rest of the class caught up.

"Are you kidding me?" He seemed bewildered at the thought. "Do you know how bad traffic would be right now? As bad as the traffic in the Underworld! That's how bad!"

I groaned, knowing he was right.

I dashed over to Mrs. O'Leary, the usual crunch of mulch was exchanged for soft grass under my sneakers.

"Um, take Nico to Lucali pizza place, girl," I whispered in her ear. Then I looked up at Nico. "Lucali has the best pizza ever."

Nico nodded. "Thanks, man."

I laughed. "No problem, dude."

The giant animal cocked her head to the side and leaped through the shadows displayed on the side of the school.

I shook my head. I can't go a day without something weird happening, can I?

**Muk PoV (Ok so I wouldn't normally change PoV's like this, but I thought it'd be cool to hear Muk's thoughts [you'll see why])**

"Go ahead, man. I'll be right there," Percy said to me. "I just need to, uh, check something out?"

I didn't trust his words at all. Percy was a great guy and all, but all of the uncertainty laced through his words told me he was lying. I had gotten pretty close to Percy over the past couple years with him being on the swim team and everything. He was a guy that I felt I could trust to the moon and back, but that last sentence threw me off a little. Why in the world would he need to hide anything though?

I did as he said and jogged ahead, but as I came across a few shrubs on the school side of the red mulch jogging trail, I ducked behind there to see what Percy was up to.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm not usually an eavesdropper, but I was just a little curious. That's all. I mean, sure Percy acts a little strange now and then, what with being all secretive about his summer camp and basically his life in general.

I made a little peephole trough the bushes with my hand and tried to get a good view of everything going on.

Suddenly, out of what seemed like the bushes, a gargantuan animal leaped right on top of Percy. I jumped backwards in surprise, banging my head against the hard, concrete wall of the school. I rubbed the now-forming sore spot then turned my attention back on the giant dog that was lounging on my friend.

When I looked back through my makeshift peephole, the huge canine was off of Percy and lowering its head to the ground.

I could now get a good look at it. It was all black except for a thin line around its neck, it had teeth as sharp as razors, and red eyes that glowed with what was once anger and hate, but was now concern.

Then something even more surprising than the enormous dog coming from nowhere happened right after Percy pulled a small object from his pocket. I squinted my blue eyes, trying to decipher what it was. I finally made out the shape of the pen I always see him fiddling with in class.

He then whipped off the cap and, what was once a normal ballpoint pen, was now a bronze sword about the length of my arm. It just appeared right out of thin air! Was he like a magician now or something?

That's when I noticed the figure dressed in all black that was riding the massive dog. He was paler than my friend Kat, and that was saying something. This guy looked like the personification of death (without the giant scythe and hooded robe).

Percy exchanged a few words with the goth guy then leaned up and whispered something into the animal's large ear. The boy in black nodded and the dog took off... straight towards me.

I tried to scramble out of the way (surely a big dog to the face wouldn't feel good), but my gym shorts had gotten snagged on the shrubs. I stared in horror as the dog leapt right at me. I braced myself for impact... but it never came.

The canine had vanished. Gone straight through the wall.

I looked back over at Percy and had just enough time to see his sword shrink back into a pen before I ripped my shorts free of the bush (putting a gaping hole in the hem and up the side of my leg) and sprinted like Percy was after me with his sword.

* * *

**What'd you think? Please favorite, follow, and review! **

**Also, if you have any suggestions, please let me know! Thanks!**

**Bye! (I like exclamation points if you haven't noticed! And long reviews (hint hint)!**


End file.
